


【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 41

by LW123



Category: 188男团 颜司卓 王晋, 针锋对决 - 水千丞 | Beloved Enemy - Shui Qian Cheng
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27620858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LW123/pseuds/LW123
Kudos: 20





	【颜王】兜圈 / Chapter 41

厂区外停车熄火，王晋一眼扫过窗外，远处的乌云密不透风地罗织，一颗星子都不见踪影，巨大的烟囱像一座沉重而静谧的塔雕，无声地指向黑透的天空。  
夜风寒气逼人，四周静得没有一丝活气，工人住的棚户区遥遥亮起一盏灯，隐约照出三四个高大的轮廓，后头拖着影子，等得不耐烦似的来回走动。  
绷带勒得太久，王晋手脚冰冷，呼吸都有些费劲。他裹紧黑色风衣，深呼一口气，寻光而去。  
没等守在门口的人进去通报，颜司卓若有感鸣地从棚屋里钻出来，朝王晋的方向看了一眼，嘴角翘起一丝意味不明的弧度。  
砰砰跳动的心脏像要拱出胸口，王晋空咽了一口唾沫，过度的紧张下嗓音都带上一丝沙哑，“王叙在哪？”  
几个陌生的Alpha虎视眈眈地环伺，颜司卓穿过他们中间，手里驾轻就熟地摆弄着一把短刀，轻轻吹了一下刃尖，“去请小王总喊两声，这么悄无声息的，我姑父还以为我把小叔怎么了。”  
“您刚才让我把小王总的嘴堵住了，恐怕叫不出声来……要么我去给松松？”  
“啊，差点忘了。”颜司卓嘴角一弯，听到什么好玩的事似的，抬起眼，目光落在王晋脸上，“别误会，我怕小叔骂得太累，就让他先休息一会儿。刚才小叔骂我是没人性的畜生，吃里扒外的白眼狼，老王八蛋养的小王八蛋……还有什么来着？哦，想起来了，还有不要脸的强奸犯。”  
王晋唇线紧抿，默不作声，眉心嵌进两道深纹，本就深邃的轮廓笼罩在夜色里，竟透出几分肃杀之意。  
他完全没有跟颜司卓做口舌之争的欲望。以前不论横眉冷对、怒目相向，掺上裤裆里那档子事，总带了几分打情骂俏的滋味。王晋和颜司卓同居那段时间，他们在小事上出现分歧，每每都是床头打架床尾和。一对信息素完美契合、互相标记过的Alpha和Omega往床上一滚，大脑里哪还塞得下多余的念头？  
王晋自负地以为已经将这个初出茅庐的毛头小子摸得一清二楚，却到此刻突然发现，这个人危险到如此陌生。  
“小卓，我们还要等多久……”  
门帘一掀，Denise走出来，穿着一套跟厂区格格不入的高订裙装，正巧草丛里窜出一只野猫，大耗子似的黑黝黝一坨，转眼扎进对面的草丛，Denise惊叫一声，惊慌失措地躲到颜司卓背后。  
抱怨才出口，余光瞟到王晋，Denise瞬间失声。  
她是怕王晋的。  
颜司卓眼睛一眨不眨，只盯住王晋，“你是这样对人形容我们关系的？”  
王晋闭了闭眼，喉结艰难地滚动了一下。  
他无以辩解，更没有理由辩解。他无数次质问自己，让颜司卓讨厌你、恨你、彻底放弃你，这不就是你想要的？标记可以洗，孩子他能自己养，床伴没了也可以再找，可是为什么每次看见颜司卓露出那种神情，他就像被人狠狠攮了一拳，难受到五脏六腑都搅在一块儿？  
“离婚协议拿来，我签字。”  
王晋避开颜司卓，望向Denise，像个临阵逃脱的懦夫。  
“……你一个人来的？”Denise眼神警惕，嫌冷似的抱住双臂，视线与王晋相接，一边底气不足，一边又不想落了面子，只能不自然地挺直脊背，“进来吧。”  
厂区废置已久，棚屋里空荡荡，墙角散落着七扭八歪叠放的塑料盆，生锈的金属洗漱架上挂着几条脏兮兮的毛巾，淡淡的霉味混着怪异的酸臭扑面而来，王晋眉头一皱，下意识屏住呼吸。  
王叙就坐在正中央，被结结实实地捆在一把木椅上，嘴巴被胶条封住，他见到王晋先是一愣，继而猛然一窜，“唔唔”地剧烈挣扎起来。  
“老实点！”一个膀大腰圆的Alpha按住王叙，斜着三角眼嘲讽，“小王总，咱们兄弟手底下没轻没重的，您要是自个儿磕了碰了，到时候王总怪到我们头上，我们可担待不起。”  
颜司卓靠在墙边，玩刀的手一停，面无表情地扫了他一眼，那个Alpha立刻哑巴了，讪笑着扇了自己一巴掌，“妈的，管不住这破嘴……”  
王晋草草打量王叙一番，确认这小子没缺胳膊少腿，高悬的心稍微落下。  
“小叙没事，我不会让人伤到他的。”Denise忍不住补充，“等财产分割结束，我马上带孩子回新加坡……”  
王晋心里冷笑，不置一词。他在只及膝高的矮桌前提了提西装裤腿，混不吝地半跪下来——离婚协议摆在那，意思再清楚不过——王晋看都没看，龙飞凤舞地签下几个字，放下笔，平静问道，“我们可以走了？”  
Denise瞪大双眼，仿佛不相信一切来得那么容易，“你……你不看一下吗？”  
王晋微哂，“我有其他选择？”  
“姑姑，你可以开始考虑拿到这笔钱后怎么挥霍了。” 颜司卓“唰”地抽走那几张纸，敷衍地塞进Denise手里，语气平淡地下了逐客令，“我和王总有话要说，你们陪我姑姑去车里等，好好照顾小王总。”  
两个Alpha很有行动力地架起王叙，王叙拼命踢打挣扎，不肯走，被强行连拖带拽地“请”出屋里。  
Denise欲言又止地看了颜司卓一眼，也跟着走了。  
棚屋里只剩一个孤零零的光源，手电筒被随意地丢在桌上，光线惨白，照出满墙幢幢的鬼影。  
颜司卓逼近一步，王晋下意识后退半步，颜司卓又逼近一步，王晋鞋跟“哐”的一声磕上桌腿，在一片静谧中格外刺耳。  
颜司卓抚摸王晋的领带，突然攥紧，往前一拽，“躲什么？”  
喉间骤然发紧，王晋一把逮住颜司卓手腕，被迫倾身靠近，鼻梁就快碰上。王晋不敢出声，眼底怒火窜动，无声控诉。  
黑暗之中，颜司卓轻笑一声， Alpha信息素铺天盖地地浇落，王晋浑身一颤，滚烫的呼吸毫无章法地自颈侧、耳后席扫而过，如同猛兽嗅食，原始而野蛮，下一秒齿尖刺破腺体，王晋闷哼一声，在颜司卓怀里烂泥般一寸寸瘫软下去，止不住地战栗发抖。  
王晋压低嗓子吼道，“你到底想怎么样！”  
颜司卓不疾不徐地答，“看看你。”  
他信手一拂，手电筒滚落到地上，苟延残喘地闪烁几次，彻底偃旗息鼓。  
王晋被颜司卓压到矮桌上，一脑袋磕在桌沿，撞得头昏脑涨，几乎丧失反抗的力气。半跪的姿势，腰间绷带受力，勒得愈紧、愈狠，王晋感觉胃里像有只手在翻搅，恶心得要命，他拼命忍下干呕的欲望，弓着脊背，肩膀耸动，憋得脸颊涨红。  
两个成年男人在黑暗中沉默地较量，颜司卓将王晋两只手腕擒在身后，王晋全力挣扎，颜司卓则像逗弄猎物，力未使全，给王晋那么点“自以为”的活路，待他挣得狠了，往肩膀一推，蛮横地压回桌面。  
几个来回之后，王晋满头大汗瘫在桌上，迟钝地反应过来，颜司卓是在耍他。  
颜司卓似乎还没玩够，意犹未尽地揉弄王晋的肩膀，顺着后背一路抚摸，握住挺翘的臀瓣，下流地揉搓把玩。桌面冰冷，手掌滚烫，王晋这会儿的姿势实在淫荡，上身低伏，屁股高翘，长风衣滑到腰间，像在主动送给人玩弄。  
“这几天我一直在想一件事，现在终于想通了。”颜司卓抓住王晋头发，往后一拎，嘴唇贴住耳廓，透出一丝阴狠的快意，“不论我怎么对你，你都对我不冷不热，你心情好了，就给我几个笑脸，心情不好，我在你眼里连个人都不算。我像个傻子一样跟在屁股后讨好你、补偿你，你把我当成沾在你裤腿上巴不得快点甩掉的泥点子。”  
王晋嘴唇嗫嚅，被颜司卓手掌一收，抓得更牢。  
“你说得没错，我就是个强奸犯。你是我的Omega，孩子没了没关系，我会把你操到重新怀孕。”  
王晋声线低哑，咬牙说，“你强奸我，绑架我弟弟，逼我签离婚协议，哪一样冤枉你了？遇到你之后，我就没碰见一件好事，你有脸说对我好，我都没脸听。”  
颜司卓不知从哪摸出那把短刀，刀尖抵住王晋臀缝，慢慢滑动，“知道我为什么逼你离婚吗。只要你离了婚，一个单身的、怀着孩子、被我标记的Omega，不论从法律还是伦理上来讲，和我结婚都是你必须履行的义务，就连Omega保护协会也没有理由反对。”  
“嫁给我，你再也跑不了了。”  
王晋腰身一僵，随即小幅度地挣扎起来，忿然骂道，“你这种王八蛋，根本不配有孩子……”  
颜司卓任他挣，刀锋一晃，下手稳准。  
王晋动作倏地停住，下身一凉，后背都让冷汗浸透了——西裤被从中间划破，瞬间变成名副其实的“开裆裤”，他没想到颜司卓真的敢动刀！  
“知道怕了？”颜司卓以中指抚过那条幽缝，用拇指揉按尾椎，草草撩拨，换成性器对准入口，略带嘲讽地一笑，“晚了。”  
硕大的龟头挤进穴口，甬道干涩紧窄，死死箍住闯入的性器，寸毫难进。  
“别——”太久没做爱，王晋疼得吸气，他费力地扭过头，对上黑暗里那双藏着血光的眼，流露出一种脆弱、屈辱、忿恨混杂的神情，“……外面有人！”  
颜司卓捏起王晋的下巴，端详揣摩，表情似乎有所松动。  
平时那样高傲的一个人，此刻如同待宰的羔羊，颤抖着等待刽子手落下屠刀、抑或大发慈悲。但是颜司卓知道，王晋不是怕，更多是怒、是恨。  
颜司卓想，让他恨自己也好。  
他握住王晋腰身，缓缓退出，直到只剩龟头嵌在穴缘，没等王晋松一口气，穴里的性器猛然掼入，过大的力道冲得王晋向前一扑，肚子撞上桌沿，桌腿受力挪动，发出尖锐的摩擦声。  
王晋在混乱中挣出一只手，拼死护住小腹，哆哆嗦嗦地喘息。  
颜司卓咬住王晋的后颈，用兽交的姿势操干王晋，抽插简单而暴力，“承认吧，你就是喜欢我这样对你……每次在外人面前，你都一副摆出对我避之不及的样子，我姑姑一定不知道，你发情的时候是怎么主动撅着屁股求我草你的。”  
王晋咬住下唇，不肯发出半点声响。  
颜司卓粗喘着耸动，“叫啊，让他们都听听你那淫荡的声音……”  
荒郊野外，两人赤身肉搏，王晋从来没在这样脏乱的环境里做爱过，更何况自己的妻子和弟弟就在一墙之隔！这令他脸颊滚烫，感觉自己真的像一头随处发情、等待被精液灌大肚子的母兽……  
即使他已经怀孕了。  
这场情事从干燥到黏湿，不过是几分钟的事——哪怕再不情愿，肉贴肉的摩擦依然能够牵动隐秘的快感，王晋难堪地感到内腔潮润起来。他恨透了Omega的本能。  
颜司卓大半重量压在王晋身上，握住他的腰胯，送力狠撞一记，龟头粗暴地捣过生殖腔口，王晋再难自抑，失声惨叫。  
蛰伏的钝痛急转直上，攀升过某条线，如同洪水开闸，顷刻间热胀、黏腻地奔涌开来。  
王晋眼前天旋地转，耳鸣如报警器般拉响，变成一根针狠狠扎进神经。他虚弱地挣了一下，那力道对颜司卓来说简直等同于无。  
“舍得叫出声了？” 颜司卓扳过王晋的脸，在看到王晋的表情时，陡然愣住。  
王晋双眼紧闭，五官狰狞地挤在一块儿，仿佛正在承受莫大的痛苦。  
颜司卓皱起眉头，拍了拍王晋脸颊，“王晋……？”  
王晋怕冷似的蜷缩起来，全身开始病态地痉挛、颤抖，整个人就要栽下去，被颜司卓眼疾手快地捞进怀里。  
颜司卓察觉出不对，有些慌了，“王晋，王晋！怎么回事，哪里不舒服……”  
王晋指尖陷进颜司卓小臂，一手捂住小腹，痛苦不已地仰起脖子，断断续续地喘息，“医……医院……”  
“哪里难受？王晋，你说话！”颜司卓慌乱地摸过王晋全身，忽然感觉摸了一手湿，触感温热、黏滑，黑暗里看不清楚，他强迫自己镇定下来，后知后觉地捕捉到空气里若有似无的血腥气。  
王晋在流血。  
王晋来的时候，根本不像受过这么重的外伤，他刚才下手时也注意过分寸，不可能真的伤到王晋。没有外伤，那么血是从哪来的……  
顺着王晋的动作看去，一个突如其来的念头让颜司卓几近崩溃，他手指颤抖，一把掀开王晋的上衣——密密匝匝的绷带缠过腰腹，极有视觉冲击力地涌进视网膜。  
穿着衣服看不出来，但这样直接地观察，能够清楚看出那里拱起的弧度！  
颜司卓瞳孔骤缩，须臾的不可置信过后，心理防线如同末日城市中的楼厦，一层接一层、山崩地裂般地倒塌。他丢了魂似的，连呼吸也忘了，视线迟钝地从王晋的小腹挪到他脸上，再从王晋的脸上挪到自己满手的血污，手掌止不住地发抖。  
他干了什么……自己他妈的究竟干了什么！  
颜司卓踉跄站起来，扯掉外套裹住王晋下身，一把将王晋打横抱起来。  
“人呢！人都他妈哪去了！”王晋那么高的男人，骨架分量着实不轻，颜司卓抱着王晋一路狂奔，直冲向停在几十米外的轿车。  
几个Alpha正靠在车旁百无聊赖地抽烟，看见颜司卓抱着王晋浑身是血地冲过来，困劲儿顿时醒了，眼睛当即瞪如铜铃”，愣头愣脑地直磕巴，“颜少，这、这……”  
王叙被五花大绑捆在后座，透过车窗看出情势不对，急得直窜。  
Denise也慌了，一肚子惶惑没来得及问出口，颜司卓已经跟她擦肩而过，分明是六亲不认的架势。  
司机赶紧跑过来替颜司卓开门，颜司卓把王晋塞进车厢，跟着挤进去，眼眶血红地咆哮，“开车！他妈的开车！”


End file.
